


Cigarettes

by OpalescentReality



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalescentReality/pseuds/OpalescentReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arlert cannot withdraw his fancy towards Mr Jaeger.<br/>And to be honest, the latter has a hard time suppressing his instincts too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wandering Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is dedicated to tumblr user icelikelollies. She helped to inspire the plot :)

He’s always the first one to show up. Always. He’s perhaps the most dedicated student in his biology class. Perhaps, he’s also the smartest. Though, the young blue-eyed blond barely has a presence either way. He peers over to the last row of desks. The others are writing, unaware of Mr Jaeger’s prying eyes.   His tiny, girlish frame is crouched over his desk; a concentrated grimace plastered to his face. Ah, perhaps he’s having difficulty with comprehending the endocrine system? Of course, and Jaeger knows this, that system involves memory work. He scans his mind for the boy’s name; suddenly, it’s important.   

Yes, now it’s essential he knows it.   

He’s a gorgeous specimen to experiment on.   Why did it take this long for him to notice the young blond?    
Well, call it a sudden outburst of thought; or a sudden outburst of emotion.  Yes, he recalls seeing the boy cry behind the bleachers yesterday, while he was out having his daily mid-day drag. He remembers clearly. His innocent blue irises were welling up with uncontrollable tears; his breath was ragged. Something, or someone, had clearly unnerved him. He hasn’t noticed this interesting devil of a human being before, and now, he regrets ever seeing him on campus.   

Now, Jaeger has a rule. He must never get close to his students; no one’s ever been his pet. But this one, this one was special. Yet, all he could think about now, at this high moment, is being the reason behind those tears.    
Arlert.   Armin Arlert.  
He beams only slightly as he remembers the name.    
His green-based-blue-tinted eyes gleam in recognition, and self-satisfaction. Ah yes, he is his star student after all. He searches through his desk drawer, hands feeling around for that familiar smoothness he keeps hidden at the far end of the normally-locked wooden cavern. He finds it, and his eyes gleam again. 

But Arlert, he’s aware of the sudden silent attention coming from his drop-dead-gorgeous biology teacher. He’s suddenly aware of those magnificent eyes tracing his every detail. Though, he doesn’t understand it. He’s completely, utterly clueless.    
Delicious.   

He looks at his work sheet, and sighs. He doesn’t understand why all these hormones are necessary. The human body is a complex aspect to understand. Comprehending the simplest of our systems is but a nuisance; what does it matter to know all the information if you’re breathing - if you’re bustling and alive? Arlert doesn’t understand the concepts of education; yet his mind has a wondrous capacity. He stores knowledge like a library stores books. And it’s a good thing, apparently. But he can’t help but admire Mr Jaeger’s stern physique; his slender body. His t-shirt complements the muscles that decorate his arms in pure erotic bliss. And his jeans outline his long, lean legs… and… well.   

Arlert feels his cheeks burning. He quickly slaps his hands on his face and hides it; almost burying it in his desk. Mr Jaeger has always looked this good; and up close… up close… he looks like an Olympiad; a thinner version of Hercules himself. His light terracotta coloured skin glistens in the afternoon sunbeams that sneak their way through the parted classroom curtains. This is why biology is his favourite class.    
This is purely the reason why.   No, no. No. He mentally slaps himself on the forehead. He cannot think this way.   
Well. How could you ignore temptation when it’s calling you so fervently? Hmm?   And then, he is momentarily distracted by the bell’s tediously loud scream; the lesson’s done. It’s done. It’s time to go home. He’ll have to wait until tomorrow to gawk at his teacher’s very toned, very glorious ass.   

“Arlert, stay behind,” he suddenly hears his smooth voice declaring. Declaring, not asking. And such diction only leaves him to wonder what Mr Jaeger is like in bed. Is he wild? Or is he commanding? Will he dominate and force you to submit?  

Now, Armin is left to wonder. Why has he, of all people, been called towards his deacher’s desk? Perhaps it was the excessive gawking? Is it wrong? Oh god, he thinks. He’s in shit. He’s done for. If his secret’s out. If it’s out -  “You’re not in trouble, don’t worry,” he hears him say again as he treads closer.   

“U-Um, Mr Jaeger… w-what’s wrong?”   Jaeger looks away from the staggering boy in front of him. It’s so adorable that it’s sinful. Just minutes before, they were discussing the wondrous works of the endocrine system. And what he was feeling inside, was definitely more than wondrous - it was almost passionate; meant to be. But so, so wrong. He suddenly realises of the consequences such a relationship could lead to - he suddenly realises that such thoughts could lead to imprisonment. In the eyes of the law, his sentiment is wrong. But temptation’s very convincing voice keeps whispering to him; filling his ears with pure music. Ah, Arlert. Sweet, sweet Armin Arlert.   

“I saw you yesterday,” Jaeger suddenly blurts out. He’s always had a problem with subtlety. And temper.   

Armin feels a bulge form inside his throat. His eyes start to sting.    
Shit.  Shit. This is utter shit.    
“I’m sorry. I’m really -”   
“Why are you apologising, Armin?”   

He gulps.  
The way his name bounces off Mr Jaeger’s lips is simply too much; it’s as if he’s tasting every syllable; making every fragment of his name a lyrical delight. “I-I don’t know.”   

The way he stutters; the way his confidence weakens is childishly charming. It’s working. But no, no. He must control himself; he must. He is the adult in this situation. An adult must always resist temptation. Always… right?  
“Do you want to talk about what’s bothering you?”    
Up close, his teacher’s face looks ten times more beautiful than it does from the far off seat at the back of the classroom. From this angle, he can make out his perfectly shaped jaw; his highly defined cheekbones, with a vague outline of a stubble; his jutting, art-like collarbones that expose themselves from underneath his smooth vest…  But damn… damn it all.    
His eyes shine with what seems to be concern; but there’s an underlying theme that acts as a base within that green outline in his irises. The blue reminds Armin of the ocean; the ocean in which they are but drops. Drops that have yet to taste the glorious momentums of passion.   Snap out of it. Snap out of it.   He can’t decipher that mischievous undertone. He can’t. Looking at him like this, it’s too much. Too much.    
“Armin, do you need to sit down?”   His cheeks are flaming red now; his mouth wide open. His expression is see-through - of course, Jaeger can feel the strangled air between them. Of course, he feels the same way.   “N-no, sir. It was just… a misunderstanding yesterday.”    
“A misunderstanding bad enough to make you cry?”   
“Yes…”    
“What happened?”    
He used that demanding tone again. He couldn’t resist.   “S-sir, it’s a little… a little weird.”   And then there was a following pause which allowed silence to dance through the cracks of their dialogue. Of course, it was obvious. It was too obvious.   “Armin, there’s no wrong in being homosexual.”    
“Sir?” Armin said, taken aback. His eyes widened in surprise.    
Oh god. This is bad. Horribly, horribly bad. His vision blurs. His voice starts to quiver. 

***  
After the tears had dried, and after Mr Jaeger had done his best to calm the boy down, Armin had ended up sitting on his teacher’s couch, in an apartment that smelt entirely of enticing cologne. The same cologne that made up the essence of Armin’s deepest darkest fantasies. It’s scent simply meant an enthralling and sweet smelling biology lesson each and every wednesday morning and, friday afternoon. And this friday afternoon, he was lucky enough to be surrounded by such a hurricane of citrus breeze.   

Mr Jaeger was fumbling in the kitchen - he knew exactly what this would lead to eventually. He second guessed himself - he didn’t trust his instincts. First and foremost, he was a man - a man with needs. A man who needs a passionate night here and there, and not aching loneliness. And in his living room, sat the nervous fragment that made up part of his unquenchable lust. His stomach was churning, the urge was hard to ignore -    
and in that same living room, seemingly pure and innocent Armin Arlert, was facing the same problem.  
As Mr Jaeger gracefully padded on the carpeted floors, holding a cup of steaming coffee in each hand. He had changed into something more casual - an outfit intended to give off a friendly-sort teacher vibe. However, any sort of outfit, no matter the lack of effort or care, outline the gorgeousness of his vessel perfectly. And Armin couldn’t help gulping - feeling a gush of red flow into his face.   He’d accepted Mr Jaeger’s offer only because he seemed to understand his problem. But how he’d come to realise of such a detail, was somewhat strange. As he placed the cups on the glass coffee table in front of them and sat himself down next to the teetering blond, his shoulders assumed a position on his knees. His hands messaged his smooth, tan forehead.  
“Armin, you’re probably wondering why I urged you to come here.”    
Armin nodded meekly.    
“I’m gay too.”    
“S-Sir, you don’t need to tell me this.”    
Being so close to his biology teacher was making him uneasy. He had a fleeting sort of feeling inside. A bomb went off within him. How was it that easy to realise what the reason for his tears were about?  
“I feel like I need to, actually. It’s not easy to live with something like this, considering I know what high-schoolers can be like.”    
“How do you know, sir?”   “Call me Eren, please,” he says considerately, looking into Armin’s damp eyes. Armin shivers, a heated thrill running down his spine. “High school wasn’t easy for me, believe me.”   “I don’t understand,” he quivers again, sky-accented eyes welling up for the second time.  
“Was it that easy to figure out I was, you know…?”    
“Well, no. But Armin, I’m not blind. I’ve noticed the way you look at me sometimes.”   

And then, an awkward pause engulfed their conversation. Mr Jaeger was uncomfortably close now. He felt hot, violent heat eat his rationing alive. He knew he had been caught somehow, it was a gut feeling, one that tugged and tugged and wouldn’t stop. Though, Mr Jaeger didn’t seem to mind. In fact, his face was composed in a cool sort of calm - an understanding sort of calm. Had students taken a fancy to him once before? Was he used to this? He wondered. And the heat continued to rush within his veins - the yearning pulsed through them like a quick flowing river on a stormy winter day.   

The action that took place afterwards, was unexpected. Mr Jaeger pushed a blond strand away from the boy’s eyes, and stroked the boy’s wet cheek with his index finger. His lean digit streaked down to the younger’s chin. Every where it touched left a trail of heat on Armin’s cheek. His touch was tender - soft. He forced a blushing Armin to look at him, and as he did, their eyes met. The younger’s eyes grew wider. “S-s-sir?” was all he heard before he drew their faces nearer. His smooth lips pressed on to the blond’s and soon enough, Armin felt a hungry tongue begging to enter.   

Mr Jaeger was experienced, and his professional method converged sloppily with the younger’s lack of confidence. However, it was an obstacle that they would overcome together eventually. Suddenly, Armin broke away from the kiss, panting slightly, lips now sown shut and face plastered into a worried expression. The consequence of such lust had just struck him. “What if they find out?”   He stroked the boy’s hair lovingly, and pushed his head on to his shoulder. “If that happens, I’ll handle it. Don’t worry.”   

And as he lay there, suddenly aware of Mr Jaeger’s comforting body heat - he ravelled at the taste of smoke on his tongue.  


	2. Professional Relations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Armin and Eren are conflicted. They spend a week trying to decipher their encounter on Friday.

The subtle essence Mr Jaeger composed the week following seemed a tad too overdone to Armin. Mr Jaeger was his usual, strictly comical self to the others. Though, Armin liked to believe he knew better than them. It was hard to concentrate in class nowadays, all his brain could muster were the thoughts of his very emotional night with his biology teacher. It all seemed magically inapt. But truth be told, even though Armin was praying whole-heartedly for things to progress even further, fear and disapproval were progressing faster than his lust. 

He promised himself he wouldn’t get too attached - nor too complacent. He couldn’t take ahold of Mr Jaeger’s good-willed nature. It wasn’t in him to be so selfishly involved. After all, such a relationship would most definitely be scorned by his peers, especially amongst the faculty members. He knew that Mr Jaeger was indeed putting his job on an extremely fine line. However, there was no known theory to cure emotional distress. And in that very same week, he spent his days in silence, overthinking the weariest scenarios. 

Armin wasn’t the best at socialising. He had a very hard time making friends. It wasn’t in his nature to be an extravert or interact naturally with people. But somehow Armin knew that his secret homosexuality had somehow been discovered. Somehow someone somewhere found out - or was it too obvious for words?

It angered him. 

Gay rights were supposed to be somewhat accepted in today’s world. The days of estrangement were supposed to be over - done with - gone. But some people have a hard time adapting, he reminds himself, not everyone understands what it’s like to be so different in a society which is bound to butcher you at the slightest sign of weakness. He couldn’t wrap his brain around it. He just couldn’t. Why make such a fuss about something that isn’t practiced well? Why treat them like they’re monsters - abominations, even? 

Though it wasn’t just anger that toyed around with his emotions, it was Mr Jaeger’s ability to push him aside so easily which really got to him. Sadness was a typical feeling within him, to say the least, but he didn’t know it would feel this empty when the person you crave is happily doing so well without you. Perhaps that kiss was just a preface. It wasn’t meant to have emotional value, it was just meant to teach him how a kiss between men works. And he should value that lesson, he thought. To think that obtaining another chance like that seemed slim, Armin threw himself into deeper darkness. 

He knew he shouldn’t have gotten too attached. 

When Friday rolled around, he was just making his way out the biology room’s door when Mr Jaeger called him back to his desk. He stared at him with wide eyes, trembling at the sound of his name on that blissfully tender tongue. “Armin, how are you holding up?” 

  “Just fine,” he managed to say through a choked voice. 

  “Your expression says otherwise though,” he says, his beautiful eyes twinkling with concern. 

“S-sir, I’m fine… really,” he says now, pulling the strap of his backpack to his shoulder. 

“Want to come over for coffee again?” 

And what saddened him the most, was that he couldn’t refuse. 

He didn’t intend to ignore the boy on purpose. Even adults were entitled to be scared in situations like this. Maybe toying around with a fragile little heart like Armin’s was a bad idea, but he couldn’t surpass his wandering feelings. He knew he shouldn’t wander into uncharted territory - it would mean he’d be putting too much at risk. He knew that. Anybody with a head on their shoulders knew that. But the whole concept of tasting forbidden fruit didn’t stop Adam and Eve, did it? The consequence that followed after didn’t seem to cause such controversy within them, perhaps the repercussions stirred some sort of dismantlement. But he couldn’t bring himself to forget such an angelic face. 

No, it was indeed God’s way of presenting him an apple that was meant to be appreciated, but not touched. 

And to be honest, he couldn’t be arsed about repercussions. It was Jaeger’s way of screaming ‘fuck you’ off the rooftops. He knew the ears it was bound to fall upon weren’t going to be slightest bit impressed, but as an adult, he was also entitled to handle his own problems. His own dirt. The simple thought of having Arlert back into his living room again enticed him. 

He thought distancing himself for a week was bound to stir some sort of reaction within him. He thought that he’d finally figure out that the hassle wasn’t worth it. But he didn’t. Despite having spent sleepless nights tossing and turning, coming up with various ideas on how to forget the taste of his then untouched plump lips - the call never came. 

He sat innocently in his seat, shifting only slightly - a very vague sign of discomfort. He placed two coffee cups on the table and took a seat next to him. “I’m sorry we have to do this again,” he says now. 

“Mr Jaeger… t-there’s something I can’t understand.”

“Oh? That’s new. Tell me the topic and I’ll explain in the best way I can,” he replies, propping himself up properly. 

“It’s actually not about school…” he trails off. 

“I know, Armin.” 

“Uh…” he mutters as his pupils dilate the lovely pastel blue in his irises. “W-why am I here, again?” 

He runs his fingers through his thick, oak tainted hair, inhaling deeply. “Well Armin, I want to get to know you better.” 

“So, uh, why have you been avoiding me at school?” 

“You already know the answer to that,” he says blatantly on assumption. Arlert is supposed to be the brightest student in his class, he was sure a situation like this was meant to set off alarm bells in his head. 

Armin looks away for a moment. His fingers grasp the fabric of his jeans. His head is lowered, and his posture begins to shake. Eren throws a hand on his back and pats him gently, “Armin, it’s going to be difficult to keep this up. I’m not sure we can actually, we can try if you want.” 

He’s still trembling. He, too, knows of this very difficult information.   “Hey, you don’t need to cry,” his teacher consoles. 

Armin turns his face towards the brunette. His cheeks are burning and his heart skips in frantic beats. He can actually feel the blood pulsing towards his face. He looks as if he’s about to burst. “I’m not c-crying,” he sniffs. “It’s just, I didn’t think I’d be… in this situation.”  

“No one does, it just happens.” 

His docile hand caresses his cheek. And as his former leans in for a kiss, Armin can feel the friction in his jeans. Eren chuckles. 

As his tongue enters Armin’s mouth, the blond struggles only slightly. He’s shy about the newly formed erection tenting the front of his jeans. 

Those lonely Friday nights, have taken a completely different turn.


End file.
